The First Day
The First Day is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise In this follow-up to Judy Leaves The ZPD, Judy starts her new job at the offices of Wilde Restaurants, Inc. It is an interesting first day, full of new announcements and so on. Story When her alarm rang at 6:00 that morning, Judy was immediately out of bed. She got into the shower, quickly washed herself, then brushed her teeth, got dressed in her new black shirt and skirt, grabbed a chocolate-flavored breakfast tart from the kitchen and, eating and finishing the tart as she went, grabbed her phone and car keys, and headed out to her car. She did not want to be late, for today was a big day: she would be starting her brand new job at Wilde Restaurants, Inc. "Let's do this," she said to herself. The beautiful bunny got into the car, activated it and headed off for the company headquarters. Judy focused on the road as she drove, though her job was not far from her mind. The sun was continuing to rise over Zootopia, and animals of all sorts were also headed for their jobs. Finally, Judy got to her destination just as the clock reached 6:45AM. Looking around for a spot, she noticed Robin and Marian, her soon-to-be parents-in-law, standing there. The next thing she saw surprised her: a parking spot that had a sign that read "Reserved for Judy Wilde". Yes, the sign read her upcoming married name, not Judy Hopps. That was fitting, she thought. "After all, I will only be Judy Hopps a little while longer," she said as she parked. When she got out of the car, Robin and Marian greeted her warmly. "Ah, there's the love of Nick's life!" Marian said proudly. Judy smiled. "So, what first?" she asked. Robin took over. "Well, how about we show you around and introduce you to your new co-workers?" he said. Judy nodded. "That sounds great," she said. They immediately headed inside to begin. Marian turned to Judy. "The other employees are just getting here too. Some showed up just before you did. For example, Vixey is here already," she said. Judy nodded. Vixey was Nick's cousin on Robin's side of the family, the daughter of his paternal uncle. She worked here answering phones. Judy had met here before, but they hadn't spoken much. Now, Vixey smiled. "Hey Judy! Great to have you on the team!" she said cheerfully. Judy looked at the energetically cheerful vixen. "Nice to work with you, Vixey," she said. Robin and Marian then motioned her on. They led her to her new office. "Go on in and check it out," Marian said. Judy did just that. She loved where she would be working. It had a window, as well as a desk sized just right for a bunny, along with matching chair. Robin smiled. "We have an entire warehouse of desks, chairs and office equipment for animals of every size," he said. Judy nodded. "That's great. Maybe we can see more later? I am kind of eager to get to work," she said. Robin and Marian understood. They gave her her assignments for the day, then left for their offices. A few hours passed, and it was around 10:30. Judy had worked without stopping. Then, her phone rang. It was Nick. She answered the phone eagerly. "Hello, my handsome fox," she said. Nick smiled from his end of the phone. "So how's my beautiful bunny bride-to-be today?" he asked. Judy was happy. "I love my new job! Everyone is so nice," she said. Nick was pleased to hear it. "So, do you have lunch plans today If not, would you like to join me for lunch at the Zootopia Galleria food court? I mean, the mall isn't far from where you are," he said. Judy thought about it. "I'd love to, Nick," she said. Nick was more than pleased. "Great. I will pick you up," he said. Judy agreed, said goodbye and got back to work once her phone was back in her pocket. She then worked until it was lunchtime. Heading to the main parking lot, she saw Nick pull through the gate of the business and park in front. He opened the window. "Are you ready?" he asked. Judy nodded and got into the car. The Galleria was only two blocks away, as company HQ was located in the nice part of downtown Zootopia. They arrived, parked, walked inside, went to the food court and ordered. Moments later, they were sitting and eating. "How's your first day at work?" Nick asked. Judy smiled widely. "I love it even more than the ZPD. I met and made friends with your cousin Vixey and many others," she said. Nick nodded. "Great to hear, Judy. Now, about us. How is the wedding planning coming?" he said. Before Judy could answer, her phone went off. it was her parents. "Hold on, I need to take this," she said. She answered it. "Hey, Mom and Dad!" she said eagerly. Bonnie was the first to respond. "Hey, Judy. How's your first day away from the police department?" she asked. Judy looked at Nick. "Great," she said. Stu was more than overjoyed. "Well, Judy, your mother and I have a big announcement. Two big announcements, actually," he said. Judy smiled. "What are they?" she asked. Bonnie took over. "The first one is going to shock you...we're moving to Zootopia," she said. Bonnie was right. That news did shock Judy. "But you hate big cities," she said. Stu sighed. "You're right, we do, but we love you and we want to be near you, especially since we are already going to see less of you because you're getting married," he said. Judy smiled again. "What's the other news?" she asked. "Oh, Gideon Grey is opening a bakery in Zootopia. Maybe, just maybe, you could get him to do your wedding cake," Stu said jokingly, causing Judy to laugh, although she really liked the idea. After speaking to her parents a moment longer, they hung up. After Nick and Judy were done, Nick took her back to work. Judy couldn't wait to finish her first day, the one she would remember forever. Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are engaged Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Stories where Judy is the main protagonist Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Romance Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Prequels to Nick and Judy's Wedding